


holding on to you

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, knight!sunggyu, prince!woohyun, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: Sunggyu is Woohyun's dirty little secret





	holding on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo..- i'm moving my files into a new laptop and I came across this... draft? that I don't remember writing but it was probably an early draft of how White Fire was supposed to be in the very beginning. I don't know why I changed the story but this is unfitting and I can no longer add it, sooooooo I'm posting it aside. You're not getting any spoilers of White Fire for reading this, it's almost two completely different stories but... similar setting lol. Anyway, enjoy. I kinda liked it.

“Are you ready?” 

Sunggyu is fixing his gaze on the boy before him, threatening him with his eyes, even if they were too small. People used to make fun of him for that, but no one dared to do it now, too scared to die as soon as the words would be out.  
Nevertheless, the boy in front of him is not scared, not even a slightly bit- or he’s very good at hiding it; either way, Sunggyu thought it was cute. 

Their swords collide together several times before Sunggyu could really get near the boy, cornering him against a tree and finally teasing the younger boy with a grin. The boy was good, Sunggyu had to admit, but he was far better. 

The boy pushes him aside with a groan and Sunggyu lets him, interested to see what was he going to do next. The other’s sword dances in the air before trying to hit Sunggyu’s legs, in which he jumps, not losing his smile. 

The afternoon is still young, with the sun at its best moment lighting up the whole forest and Sunggyu, truthfully, would be taking his nap by now, but he thought that showing this boy a lesson would be far more better than that. This boy, whose name Sunggyu didn’t really remember, wanted to defeat him at least once, and Sunggyu thought that was brave of him; coming up to him and challenging on a sword fight. 

But fifteen minutes into the fight and Sunggyu now was getting annoyed, spotting and expecting the younger’s movements, seeing that he didn’t have much of techniques yet. Sunggyu strongly collides his sword with his and the boy frowns at the touch, slightly getting pushed and losing balance.

This has been the third time Sunggyu has defeated him, but the younger was breathlessly saying  _ again, sir  _ as soon as Sunggyu tried to sheathe his sword. 

“Sir” Sunggyu hears a voice from behind his back, but he’s too engrossed on finishing up this kid. 

He aims from the air at the boy in a moment where he was catching his breath, and even though the younger was able to defend himself from the attack, he was already feeling fatigued, for which he ended up with his knees against the mud. Sunggyu stares at him with his sword slightly poking the younger’s nose and letting a drop of blood falling down. 

Sunggyu walks back, finally sheathing his sword and giving a hand to the younger. The latter is about to reject it, still adsorbed on his desperation to defeat him. 

“Just take it, Sungyeol” Howon says, getting slightly annoyed. 

“You were really good” Sunggyu compliments him, brushing off the pieces of dirty behind his clothes, where his back has once landed during the fight. 

“Not enough, sir” Sungyeol mutters under his breath. He really wanted this, defeat Sunggyu and get the respect he thought he deserved. 

“Do you know why I won?” Sunggyu asks as the three knights walk outside the forest and into the vast green grass towards the castle. Sungyeol shakes his head, fixing his eyes on where his feet get lost under the long grass. “You were thinking too much on what you were about to do, it wasn’t hard to read your face, boy.” Sungyeol scoffs, cleaning the drops of sweat going down his cheek. “Live the moment while you fight; let your sword speak on its own.” 

He looks at Sunggyu from the corner of his eye, trying to admire the older without being too obvious. 

There was a reason why Sunggyu was a knight of the royal family, and it wasn’t because of his inspirational speeches. Everyone admired or feared him (or both at the same time) for the way he handled his sword on combat, reading his opponent and finishing up most fights in mere minutes.

He had gone to war once or twice before the king had caught his talent and requested him to be at all times with his second born son. This was far better than a regular knight, as he had to do less work and more acts of presence on the prince’s right side with Howon on the opposite side.

“And you’re repeating a lot of techniques, is my brother perhaps not teaching you well?” Sungyeol has been a pupil of Howon for a few months now, getting ready to be part of the royal's knights.

Sungyeol is still amazed that a pair of brothers could serve the royal family. ‘ _ They must run talent on their veins. _ ’ he thinks. Howon made his way up just like Sunggyu (but being his younger brother did give him a push to make the process quicker, even if Howon denies it).

Howon hisses, threatening to hit him and Sunggyu cracks a smile. “Of course I teach him well, he just doesn’t want to learn.”

Sungyeol is about to complain, but Sunggyu cuts him off, “Why did you come? Did something happen?”

“The prince is asking for you,” Howon informs, “again”

Sunggyu draws his grip from Sungyeol’s shoulder and takes the mangle of his sword, nervous.

 

Sunggyu walks his way up in the castle almost unconsciously; having memorized every corridor and every corner of it

He doesn’t even have a few seconds inside the prince’s chamber before the prince himself shoves at him, crashing his mouth with his. 

“Took you long enough” Sunggyu hears.

The kiss is sloppy and rushed, but Sunggyu doesn’t resist to the prince’s touch, whose hands are running up and down his torso –he is still using his armor but he feels every touch like fire against his naked skin- and caressing the back of his head, grabbing a good portion of hair and tugging it. Sunggyu moans and sees the prince’s grin going down to bite his neck.

He is about to say ‘no marks, my prince’ but it’s already too late, and the prince doesn’t like it when someone says ‘no’ to him, especially not from Sunggyu. There’s this spot from under the back of his ear that may or may not be his most sensitive spot, and the prince gives a slow lick before leaving a good hickey that won’t go away in at least a few days.

"Woohyun-ah" he moans.

The knight was still not used to calling the young prince by his name, but he has learned his lesson that he should do it when the both of them are alone. Woohyun wants him to talk to him informally, and only because it’s the prince’s request, Sunggyu follows it, just like everything he asks him to. 

Sunggyu gets short of breath and asks, “Aren’t we being too quick?", as Woohyun’s hand go down his chest and feels up the knight’s bulge under his clothes. Woohyun groans in response, kissing his way up to Sunggyu's lips to shut him up.

Sunggyu doesn't mind any of this, of course. The only thing that he minded was that he didn't know what this meant at all. He had stopped worrying at some point but the thought was still sitting at the back of his mind.

"You didn't complain last night" Woohyun grins, pushing his hips against Sunggyu's. The knight moans and Woohyun thinks it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

Sunggyu remembers last night events with little flashes, and this suddenly feels like a deja-vu, as there weren't much things different, both of them kissing against the 4 walls of the prince's room and Sunggyu being melted under his touch. The only difference is that there's light now, coming from the window far behind and Sunggyu can finally see Woohyun's profile while he's busily kissing him.

Sunggyu goes down to Woohyun’s mouth again, and doesn’t hesitate to introduce his tongue, naturally liking over the prince’s special canine tooth and lightly tugging his lip.  

He doesn’t quite remember when this all started. Perhaps was a month later after he started his service as a royal knight, and the stares the prince gave to him stopped being innocent at some point. 

Sunggyu, unfortunately, had fancied the prince just like every teenager in the realm does. He wasn’t proud of that, letting his heart speak quicker than his mind. He did felt special ever since the night Woohyun asked him to come to his room and finally collided their mouths together, saying all the unspoken things that have been floating in the air for a while. But now, he wasn’t sure of what to feel anymore. 

Woohyun’s about to introduce his hand into the knight’s pants when there's a knock on the door that Sunggyu is leaning against; and the both of them jump in surprise. Woohyun pulls back and walks across the room in a second to sit on his desk, pretending to read a book. Sunggyu, for once, doesn't know what to do.

"Stand there." Woohyun points. "Come in"

Howon opens the door and gives a complete bow before entering the room. Sunggyu is too embarrassed to see his brother after that hot scene he just had with the prince, so he limits himself to stare at the back of Woohyun’s book with his grip on the mangle of his sword. 

“The Queen is asking for Sir Sunggyu’s presence at the garden, your grace.” Woohyun groans in annoyance, too engrossed in his mental tantrum to notice how Howon is eyeing his brother. 

“Fine,” Woohyun scoffs. “You two can go, but Sunggyu, we still need to finish our talk.” his smirk doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

“Yes, your grace.” Sunggyu answers with a complete bow, exiting the room along with his brother.

It’s not until they have shut the door and the brothers are walking down the stairs, that Howon asks, “How long are you going to keep that up with him, hyung?” 

“Until he wants me to.” Sunggyu answers drily. 

Howon knows what's going on every time the prince asks for Sunggyu, but he doesn’t know the whole truth. 

He doesn’t know how in love Sunggyu is with the younger (no one knows) or the sweet nothings they whisper to each other at night. He thinks this is pure lust, the prince taking advantage of his older brother (and maybe it is). Sunggyu doesn’t mind him to think like that, whatever that keeps him from revealing his dirty little secret.

  
  



End file.
